


That's just what happens when a volcano and tornado meet

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anger, M/M, Mild Abuse, just implied, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am actual trash. just uploading things from FF.net to here</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's just what happens when a volcano and tornado meet

She watched them.

Kid is and always was a volcano. Slow to anger but when he did there was hell to pay.

Soul is a tornado. When he got mad he got MAD. He would tear through anyone who pissed him off. Yet when they got together it was beautiful, dangerous, violent, and amazing.

When Kid was finished exploding, it would take time for everything to go back to normal but once it did everything was twice as beautiful as before.

Soul, he could be furious at something and on the warpath, ready to kill, but if someone he cared about would bump into him and looked ready cry, he would stop and make her feel better. But then go back to wanting to kill someone.

When they got together everyone knew that it wouldn't end well and she still believes that. She has seen the holes from where Kid has punched the wall instead of Soul. She fears for them but she knows that whatever happens they will be together for it all.


End file.
